Coming home
by XShipperxWriterxgirlX
Summary: Up until the age of 13, Laura was neighbors with the Lynch's, and they were all really close. Then she had to move away because of her dad's career, that broke everyone's heart. Five years later, R5 are world famous, and not heard anything from Laura. Will they ever be reunited? Or has Laura completely forgotten about her old friends?
1. I'm leaving

** So hey guys. I know i said, on my profile, i will re-write certain stories. But this idea just came to me, i had to write it. So here, hope you all like it! **

**Summary: Up until the age of 13, Laura was neighbors with the Lynch's, and they were all really close. Then she had to move away because of her dad's career, that broke everyone's heart. Five years later, R5 are world famous, and not heard anything from Laura. Will they ever be reunited? Or has Laura completely forgotten about her old friends? **

**Characters: Laura Marano, Ryland Lynch, Ross Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Ellington Ratliff & Riker lynch. May be added later on, i don't know yet. **

**Couples/pairings: wait and see. (Mainly cause i don't truly know myself lol)**

**Rating: T**

**Written by: IXThinkXThatsXHot**

* * *

-5 years ago-

"Right then i'll see you in a bit" Laura called as she was walking up her path to her house to her friends.

"You will do" Rydel called back to her. The Laura & the Lynch's are like two peas in a pod basically. They've been really close since as long as they can remember. But _nothing_ is going to break that bond. They promised each other that, and they're sticking by that.

"Bye" Laura called as she was walking in the house with a smile plastered on her face. She was always smiling when it came to her neighbours. They had just came back from school, and they had arranged to hang out, like always, at their favourite coffee shop.

"Laura is that you?" Laura heard her mom call from somewhere in the house.

"Yeah mom, its me." Laura shouted. Not usually does her mom ask her that, she knows its Laura when she walks through the door at this time.

"Just you?" She heard her mom question. Laura was beginning to get confused now. Mainly she is on her own. But sometimes Riker, Rydel, Rocky & Ross come round as well. Ryland generally just goes straight home.

"Yeah, why?" Laura asked, as she started to walk through the house to find where her mom is.

"Come here please sweetie, we have something to tell you." She then heard her dad call. By this point she really was beginning to get confused. Never have they needed to talk to her straight after she comes in through the door. They know what she does with the Lynch's after school. 'Whatever it is, it must be important' Laura thought to herself, as she found her parents in the living room.

"So whats up?" She asked, walking in through the door.

"You may want to sit down first sweetie." Her mom said, causing Laura to be more confused then ever. Never the less she did sit down on her chair.

"Whats going on?" She asked her, now sorry looking, parents. She knows somethings going on now.

"Laura before we say it, i want you to know it's not my fault. Okay sweetie. I tried to object to it, but my boss wouldn't let me object to it. I've got to do it" her dad said. Laura now wondered what was happening. It surely can't be that bad, right?

"Why, what's happening?" She asked her dad, causing him to sigh. He hates the feeling of doing this to her, but it's got to be done.

"Laura.." Her mom started, causing her dad to shake his head, and whisper something into her moms ear. To which she nodded her head to.

"What is going on?!" Laura basically demanded, now wanting her dad to come out with it.

"Laura, we're moving" her dad told her, to which Laura widened her eyes to.

"Too a different street?" She questioned, thinking positive. To which her parents said no to. "A nearby city?" She questioned again. Still holding her hopes up high. To which her parents said no too. Thats when it hit her, she's moving far away from her friends. "State?" She finally questioned.

"No sweetie, we're moving to a different country." Her dad finally said. Of course Laura didn't take the news well.

"B-but we can't! What about our home, my school! The Lynch's! Mom can't you do something about this, please?! Or dad, can't you try and and object again, but this time more harder?!" Laura cried. She couldn't leave her friends. No way.

"Laur, i tried everything. I still got to do this job." Her dad said. And that's when Laura broke down crying.

"B-but this is our home! We've lived here for as long as i can remember! We can't leave! It won't feel right!" Laura exclaimed, crying her eyes out.

"We're sorry Laura!" Both her parents said. But then Laura thought about something.

"How long is the job for, dad?" She asked them. Both parents looked at each other worryingly. Straight away she knew she wasn't going to like this.

"Laura, its basically permanent" Her mom said, causing Laura to cry even harder.

"B-but it can't be! Theres no way this job can be permanent!" Laura exclaimed.

"Well it's going to start off as a single job, but they are also transferring me there as i'm not needed here anymore. They said i'm one of the best workers, so they trust me with this other firm." Her dad said. "I'm sorry Laura!" He then added.

"W-when do we leave?" Laura asked, trying to be as calmly as possible, but that's hardly possible.

"At the end of the week" her mom said, knowing that it won't make matters better.

"B-but that's in four days! How am i supposed to say goodbye to everyone in four days!" Laura exclaimed. But she ran out the room, upstairs and into her bedroom, and jumped on her bed crying. Hoping it was all a dream.

* * *

-the next day-

"You missy are a little liar." Laura heard someone call the next morning as she started off walking to school. It was Rocky.

"Yeah, sorry about last night, i had a lot of things on my plate." She said, as the others went to them, trying to sound happy. Hence the word trying.

"Laur, are you okay?" Riker asked her. Riker's no idiot, he can see right through her, and he knows she's hiding something.

"Everythings..." She said, And after a little pause she then added "fine". Laura wasn't ready to tell them just yet, and she shouldn't tell them right before school. After school she decided in her head. Might as well do it sooner rather than later.

"Alright.." Riker said, not totally convinced she's fine, but dropped it anyway, for now at least.

"Come on, we're going to be late for school" Ryland said, and soon enough everyone started walking.

As the day dragged on, having lessons, Laura couldn't concentrate. There was only one thing on her mind. 'How does she tell them?' After loads of thinking she just decided to come out with it.

-later at the coffee shop-

Everyone was laughing, having fun. Laura couldn't bare to ruin everyone's happiness. She almost chicken outed on this. But then she thought 'when else would be a good time to tell them? The day she leaves?' After arguing with herself over the matter, she decided to tell them and that's it.

"Er, you okay there Laur. You looked like you were arguing with yourself. Are you okay?" Ross asked her. You would of thought as they were the same age, they would be closer to each other then her and any of the others. But she isn't. She's closer to Rydel more then anyone.

"Yes..." She trailed off then sighed.

"No" she then said, and everyone looked at her. "I was arguing with myself on whether i should tell you this or not. But i decided today would be the best day too." Laura started.

"It's okay Laur, just say what you've got to say" Riker said, from next to her. rubbing her arm for comfort.

"See the thing is, is that i'm.." She starts, and takes a deep breath. As much as she doesn't want to do this, she has to. "I'm m-moving" she chocks out. They're all looking at her as if she's grown another head.

"You're m-moving? But you can't! What about everything here!" Ryland exclaimed. Sure he didn't know Laura as much as the others did, but they were still close.

"Wait, where are you moving to, maybe we can still see each other!" Rydel said with hopeful eyes. To which Laura just wanted to cry too again. She couldn't do this, but she has to.

"I-i'm going t-to a d-different country" she stutters. To which everyone else's heart broke too. It wasn't fair on Laura to move away from her friends, but also to another country... Its pulling her away from her for a long time.

"Wait, how long are you going for? A month, 6 months, a year?" Rocky asked her. Laura really wanted to cry there and then. But she couldn't she had to be the strong one right now, because they won't be. Ross & Ryland are starting to cry now, and Rydel's on the verge of balling her eyes out.

"It's permanent." Laura said. Too which everyone started balling their eyes out too. They know it's not her fault that she's going. But it's not fair on them as well as her. "I'm sorry guys" she then whispered and left the coffee shop to go home and start packing. 'What a wonderful life' she thought.

* * *

-Leaving day-

Laura sighed as she finished packing the last box. She stood up in her now empty bedroom. Yep her bedroom is empty except from a few boxes & her self. She's been dreading this day since she found out. She hasn't heard anything from the lynch's since the day she's told them. But she doesn't blame them, dropping a big bombshell on them like that. But she's also been very busy packing. But what felt like was eternal, she had finally finished.

"Laur, are you ready to go? We've really need to be going if we're going to catch flight." Her dad said as he picked up one of the remaining boxes.

"Yeah" Laura sighed. "Lets go" she then added, as her dad left the room carrying one of the boxes.

Laura sighed as she took one more final look around her 'room'. She picked up the last box and walked downstairs and loaded it into the moving van that will be waiting for them at their new house.

"Laura, i know you're sad with leaving the Lynch's. Me and your mom is too. But you're going to love where we're going and you'll make plenty of other friends to." Laura heard her dad say, causing Laura to sigh.

"Yeah, i guess." She said looking over to the Lynch house. "I'm really going to miss them though." She then added.

"I know sweetie. I know" Her dad said. Soon enough the door was locked for the final time by then, keys were handed to the landlord that came to pick them up, and they were just heading to the car to leave.

"WAIT!" They heard someone shout. "Don't leave without saying goodbye" they added. It was Rydel. Laura ran to her and gave her the biggest hug ever. Soon enough the others came too.

"I still can't believe you're leaving" Rocky said. Laura pulled away from the hug with Rydel and went to hug Rocky.

"If thats your way of saying your gonna miss me, i'm going to miss you too Rocky." Laura said, virtually crying into his shoulder. She couldn't help it.

"We're all gonna miss you Laura." Riker said as Laura pulled away from the hug with Rocky.

"Yeah, should of known." Laura said chuckling a little. Letting tears fall.

"Come here" Riker said, and Laura went to hug him.

"I'm sorry i'm getting your shoulder wet" Laura said muffled.

"It's okay. Its just water really" Riker said.

"Group hug!" Ross exclaimed, as he went to join the hug. Everyone followed his actions and by that point everyone was crying. They were like a bunch of blubbering babies.

"Laura, come on now. We've got to catch the flight." Laura's dad said, not really wanting to split them up, but it has to be done. Laura stepped away from the hug and looked at them one last time. Crying more tears at this point.

"Don't you guys, ever forget me, okay?" Laura asked. And they all chuckled a little.

"We will never forget you Laura. Never" Ryland said. Laura smiled.

"And the same goes for you missy. Don't you ever forget us." Rydel said, as Laura got into the car.

"Never." Laura said, as she sat down as closed the door. She opened the window, to say one last goodbye.

"Bye Laura" they all chanted, as the car engine started. All crying new tears at this point.

"Bye guys." Laura said, and put up the window. Soon enough the car was in motion, and they all waved good bye.

Soon enough the car was out of sight for the lynch's to see. Still crying they just stood there, not believing that just happened.

But they are all thinking the same thing. Will they ever see her again?

* * *

**I won't say how many times i cried writting the end bit, but there was a few. **

**I'm surpirsed i actually wrote this tonight. anyone that follows me on twitter would understand ;) speaking of twitter, follow me: Nikki_R5 Also if you leave your twitter name in your review i can tweet you when i update :-) **

**anyway review if you want me to continue. And it does get happier! :D**

**TBC! **


	2. Ratliff

**heey! I know i haven't really been updating for a couple of weeks. Sorry. School has been a little bit to hecktic, anyway I break up on Friday so HURRAY! Anyway, here's the next chapter! **

**Replies:**

**Guest: _Why would you cry at the ending, it was that sad or well written. But can ross and Laura rt together, I not, I'll never read any of your other stories or this one cause you're not even that good of a writer! _oh really? Well then i'm not forcing you to read this. In fact, don't even bother reading on or any of my stories, because the likelyhood of Raura even happening in this, or any other stories that i fucking write is really low! Why? Cause i don't even ship it! btw, your review WASN'T well written so shove this up where the sun doesn't shine... I don't give a fuck on what you think! Have a nice life now. Buh-bye.**

**Cheyenne: yeah, it was a little sad. Trust me, it does get happier... At some point. Lol. And i haven't actually decided on what couples i would like to put in, but never the less i'll keep your suggestion in mind. :-)**

**Guest: _Riaura should be the main couple in this story. _I'll keep that in mind :-) **

**anyway, enjoy! :D btw, this is just a filler chapter of about how the Lynch's met Ratliff. Trust me.. The story is getting started in the next chapter.**

* * *

-5 years later-

Ross sighed as he lay on his bunk on the tour bus. Half way around Europe and he still hasn't bumped into her. No one has for that matter. Yep, everyone's famous. After Laura left, they still did the whole messing around while playing music thing that they all did before Laura left. They were good, but there was always something missing. Anyway, the next person to move in that house, was Rydel's age. Ratliff. Ross smiled at that memory. Rydel didn't like him that much when she first saw him..

-flashback-

It had been a month since Laura left, and someone was finally moving into her old house. Riker, Rocky, Ross & Ryland, being the nosy ones they are, decided to watch the new family move in. Rydel, couldn't really care, she was out with some other friends, she had been disappearing a lot since Laura left. Everyone thought it was weird, but they thought it was her way of getting over the fact that Laura was gone.

Anyway, after the new family moved in, the boys were just chilling in the front yard, when a young teenage boy, around Rydel's age, came out the house.

The boy, being new to the neighbourhood was slightly scared. He didn't know what these people were like, but his parents forced him out to make friends while they finished unpacking. He went over to the boys who were lying on the grass and introduced himself.

"H-hi" he said shyly, as the boys looked at him. "I'm Ellington Ratliff, but you can call me Ratliff, i don't mind. Anyway, i just moved next door, and while my parents were finishing unpacking, i thought i'd come and introduce myself. So hi" He then finished, confidence growing with every word that he said. The taller blonde sat up, and looked at him more.

"Well hi, I'm Riker, and this is Ross, Rocky & Ryland." Riker said, pointing at each of them, smiling.

"Hey" the others chorused.

"You don't have to stand there, sit down if you want to." Ross then added, looking up at Ratliff.

Ratliff smiled. 'These seem like nice people' he then thought to himself as he sat down. "So.. Are you all related?" Ratliff asked.

"Yeah, we all are. We have a sister, but she's out at God knows where right now. But she's nice and she'll be back shortly." Rocky said.

"Oh cool. I'm an only child, so I don't know what it's like to have any siblings." Ratliff said, shrugging his shoulders like it's no big deal.

"Well, as the youngest, let me tell you it's annoying having all your siblings older then you." Ryland said, causing them all to laugh a little.

"You all seem really close for siblings" Ratliff said, then added "I don't mean it in a mean way, it's just that I've seen siblings, before now, never stop fighting."

"It's okay, we knew what you meant." Riker started, then getting cut off by Ross.

"But, we're like best friends. Sure we have the occasional fight, what siblings don't, but we're really close" Ross filled in.

"Right.. Okay." Ratliff said, smiling.

"Do you wanna play some video games?" Rocky asked. "It looks like it's going to rain anyway." He then added.

"Sure, what video games have you got?" Ratliff asked, liking the boys more as the minutes pass.

"What haven't we got is the main question." Ryland laughed before rushing inside.

"Should we follow him?" Ratliff asked, having a weird look on his face.

"Yes." Riker, Rocky & Ross chorused before all 4 of them rushed inside.

-couple of hours later-

The boys were playing a video game, then they heard a door being shut. It was Rydel.

"Hey br- who's the extra one?" Rydel said, sitting down.

"Rydel, this is Ratliff. Ratliff this is our sister Rydel." Ross said pausing the game.

"Uh.. Hi. I'm Ratliff, nice to meet you." Ratliff said, smiling slightly.

"Right.. I've never seen you before so where did you come from?" Rydel questioned. He looked friendly, she just wanted to know who he was.

"I'm new in town, i er.. Moved in next door today." Ratliff said, causing Rydel to roll her eyes. Ratliff was confused, 'why did she roll her eyes?' He thought to himself.

"Oh I get it.." Rydel trailed off, standing up.

"Get what?" Rocky asked, puzzled.

"He's your replacement Laura!" Rydel nearly screamed, with tears nearly in her eyes.

"No Delly, it's not like that! I miss Laura as much as you do.. We all do! But he's not, as you phrased it, 'our replacement Laura'." Riker said, using finger quotations when he said our replacement Laura.

"Erm who's Laura?" Ratliff whisper asked to Ross.

"I'll tell you later." Ross whispered back, to which Ratliff nodded his head at.

"Really, it's been what? A month since Laura left town. And your just sat here playing video games, with some new kid, whilst she's God knows where in the world?!" Rydel exclaimed, getting mad.

"No Rydel.. Its really not like that. Sure he just happens to live in the same house as her, but he's not a replacement for Laura, we've only just met him!" Rocky told his sister. This is definitely not the Rydel he knows and loves. 'She really must me hurting so much' Rocky thought to himself.

"Whatever. Get this, it's going to take you a lot longer to get me to like you then it did for these 4 bozo's" Rydel told Ratliff before she took off upstairs. Causing everyone to sigh.

-end of flashback **(1)**-

"ROSS! Finally!" Riker shouted in relief.

"Huh, what?" Ross asked, sitting up confused.

"You fell asleep. We've been trying to wake you up for 10 minutes. Your dinner's getting cold." Rocky told him.

"Oh.. Okay." Ross said sitting up. 'What a weird dream.' Ross thought to himself as he was making his way to the dinning room thing part of the bus.

A weird dream indeed.

* * *

**i know, a crap chapter. I just wanted to give ya'll something to read. Tbh i'm kinda tired and such, so yeah. I'll update again soon! :D**

**1) i know this isn't how the Lynch's met Ratliff, but for the sake of the story it's gonna be like that, so don't complain about it.**

**since i got 6 reviews for the first chapter 6+ reviews for the next one? :-)**

**TBC!**


End file.
